


Tied & Teased

by blue_and_copper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Allura, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, Severe teasing, Sub Romelle, Switch Allura, dom shiro, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_and_copper/pseuds/blue_and_copper
Summary: "Allura..." Shiro said warningly. "Oh, come on, I know you'll like it!" she exclaimed. "I've been planning this all day, I promise you'll be happy."Shiro warily put his hands down to the legs of the chair, and Allura bounced up happily, coming over to crouch behind him and tie his wrists and ankles to the hard wood. She wasn't as practiced as he'd become, but on flexing his arms to test them he knew her ties were solid as well as comfortable. Whatever she had planned, he'd just have to weather it.





	Tied & Teased

**Author's Note:**

> The Allura/Romelle/Shiro my heart needed. Apparently I'm the first one to write these three together? Whatever. I'll definitely be writing more with the three of them. I have some GREAT ideas for both a sequel and a prequel to this fic. 
> 
> Happy readings!

"Allura..." Shiro said warningly. "Oh, come on, I know you'll like it!" she exclaimed. "I've been planning this all day, I _promise_ you'll be happy."

Shiro warily put his hands down to the legs of the chair, and Allura bounced up happily, coming over to crouch behind him and tie his wrists and ankles to the hard wood. She wasn't as practiced as he'd become, but on flexing his arms to test them he knew her ties were solid as well as comfortable. Whatever she had planned, he'd just have to weather it.

Shiro was already naked, and when she’d told him to sit in the chair he’d been expecting a striptease or something. Allura had been down to just one of his oversize tee-shirts over her black lingerie when she’d bit her lip in a smile and pulled out the coil of rope.

Allura came back around to face him, planting her hands on his thighs and squeezing as she went in for a deep, wet kiss. His cock twitched underneath her and Shiro groaned deep in his throat as she slowly pulled away - now with a devious, delighted smirk on her face. "I'll be right back!" she said before skipping cheerfully out of the room.

Shiro choked on his own saliva as she left, door swinging wide behind her. _It's not that late!_ , he wanted to yell, that there were people that could still be walking about, that could walk in on him naked and half-hard for all to see. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath.

He thought back. Allura _had_ been planning this all day. She’d been remarkably cheerful since her morning sparring session with Romelle, and had paraded around naked in front of him dripping wet after her shower. Dancing to that song she loved, that they'd picked up last month on the snow planet.

And then she'd disappeared with Romelle, just before dinner. And had come back alone, saying Romelle wasn't feeling well and wanted to be alone. But then she'd teased him all through the meal, making flirty and suggestive comments and walking her fingers up his thighs and across the tightened crotch of his pants. Only to laugh at a comment one of the others had made and swiftly take her hand away, leaving his jaw set and cock throbbing. It had been excruciating.

He'd cornered her after dinner in the kitchen, waiting until Hunk stepped out looking for Pidge to grab Allura's arms and press her back against the counter hard, bending her half over and sucking hungrily at her lips. Her hand slipped down to squeeze roughly at his bulge as she bit at his lower lip, pulling it out and giggling at his drawn-out groan.

“Come on,” she'd whispered, eyes sparkling and smile wide and mischievous. “Let's take this upstairs.”

Following her up to bed when they were both so turned on was always fun. The ass grabs and pinches, occasional pauses to make out in doorways, her hands sliding up his shirt to roam across his chest and his teasing at the edges of her panties. When he was sure enough that they were alone to haul off and smack her ass hard, the sharp smack echoing through the corridors of the castle alongside her surprised squeal.

He heard her footsteps returning. A muted whisper. Who-?

Shiro's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw what Allura had brought with her. She’d cast aside her shirt and bra at some point while she was out and now her tits were out and gorgeous as ever. And holding her hand as Allura pulled her into the room was Romelle.

Shiro gaped, taking everything in, as Allura softly closed the door and stood behind Romelle, hands on the shorter girl’s hips. Her beautifully naked hips, pale breasts now flushed pink. The dazed, dreamy expression in her eyes, and the rope marks on her wrists, her ankles and thighs. The rope that was still there, holding a quietly buzzing vibrator against her covered lower lips.

_Oh my god._ Allura must have tied Romelle up just before dinner… kept the vibrator nestled close to her clit to get her worked up, then left her there for _hours._ But to Shiro, the vibrator - he recognized it from Allura’s collection - didn’t look like it was on very high. Romelle was moving her hips, twitching back and forth to try to rub the head of the vibrator against herself, desperately moving.

Obviously his girlfriend - his _wonderful, beautiful, amazing, genius_ girlfriend - had kept it low enough that in all that time, Romelle hadn’t come once. Allura’s hands were over Romelle’s now, keeping her from touching herself, and as Shiro looked her hands began to slide upward, teasing and pulling at the blonde girl’s nipples. He felt like he was going to start drooling.

Allura smirked at the expression on his face. “Oh, you like this, Shiro?” She moved in to stand firmly behind Romelle, grinding her hips forward for a second against the shorter girl’s ass. “Our little plaything was so _eager_ to have some fun with us again, she was willing to do anything I told her… as long as I asked nicely.”

One hand came up to grip Romelle’s throat, working and massaging above her collarbone as the other went down to pull the vibrator up, _up_ against Romelle’s panty-clad cunt, making the connection that much stronger. Romelle moaned high and loud, sound sharp and piercing in the small room, and Shiro flexed his wrists against the chair. He had a feeling as to what Allura had in mind.

He was wishing furiously he had a free hand to stroke himself. His cock lay to the side, hard and throbbing with nothing to give him relief. He couldn’t even squeeze his legs together to try to provide some sort of pressure - humiliating as that would be - because his knees were held apart by the ropes down the legs of the chair. Shiro could only watch as Romelle clung desperately to Allura behind her, hands grasping at her thighs, her sides, holding herself up to keep from falling to her knees as Allura continued to stroke her neck and lightly choke her.

Romelle continued moaning, gasping at the grip Allura kept on her, and Allura leaned in to put her lips against her ear. “Shh, shh, little one,” she crooned, fingers rolling and flexing at Romelle’s neck as she whimpered. “Good girls are meant to be seen, but not heard.”

“Fuck, you two are beautiful,” Shiro rasped.

Allura smiled. “Aw, thank you, babe.” She looked at Romelle, up and down. “Don’t you think she’s missing something, though? I think we can do just a little better.” The hand that had been pushing on the blonde girl’s airway slid around to take a fistful of hair, pulling Romelle’s head to the side.

Tongue out, Allura descended on her neck. She licked Romelle up and down, from her collarbone all the way up to her ear, flicking her earlobe and then biting down on it, huffing out a breath of hot air right in her ear and whispering “You look so fucking hot right now, pet.”

Their little plaything let out a sound of pleasure at that, and Allura moved in, eyes closed, to suck hard at the other girl’s neck. Romelle moaned high and loud, a desperately needy “Ah! Ahh, ah, yes! Please!” that gave Shiro shivers.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Allura murmured. “We’re going to give you everything you need. Show everyone exactly who you belong to.”

Warmth bloomed in Shiro’s chest at that, and at the _delight_ he saw on Romelle’s face. She wanted to be owned, needed it. He wanted to give that to her. If he wasn’t tied to this damn chair.

Allura’s head went back down, to leave a second dark, wet sucking hickey on her neck. Marking her like Shiro wanted to mark her.

One hand came up, and the other down, and Allura’s hands pulled and pinched at Romelle’s pink-tipped nipples. Lifting them away from her chest, she let go, letting gravity take them to fall back with the slightest bit of bounce. Shiro was transfixed. His eyes stayed glued to their gorgeous movement as Romelle grasped desperately at Allura’s sides and legs, sagging in the cage of her arms.

Propping her up and whispering sweet encouragements, Allura knelt down and started untying the knots in the rope that held the vibrater to Romelle’s crotch, keeping the pressure on with a thumb. When the ropes were clear, she switched off the vibrator and set it aside, then massaged the rope marks, encouraging the blood flow where the braided cord had bit into her soft inner thigh. Two fingers wandered higher up to rub against Romelle’s sensitive, tingling clit - sliding over the barrier of thin fabric, all that was holding her back. It was soaked through. Romelle bucked against her fingers, and Allura bit at the side of her thigh, leaving teeth marks as Romelle keened. Allura encouraged her to step forward, even closer to Shiro.

“You see how fucking wet she is, babe?”Allura hissed. She pushed Romelle’s elbows up toward her chest. “Tug on your nipples, sweetie, you know how he likes that.” Romelle complied, pinching and pulling her small breasts to hang away from her chest as Allura went on teasing her down below, fingers dipping below the hem of her panties.

“Hello, sir.” Romelle said shyly, looking down at him, and Shiro had to swallow to clear his throat. When he spoke again his voice was low and rough.

“Good to see you again, pet.”

She smiled open-mouthed at that, and shivered slightly at the tone of his voice, face filled with pleasure. Her eyes were still dreamy and cloudy, and now Allura was guiding her into swaying her hips from side to side, slowly tugging her last bit of clothing down to reveal more and more.

The guided striptease was affecting Shiro more and more, and he pulled against his restraints again, groaning deep in his throat. He felt warm all over, and knew his chest and face were flushed red with desire. He took deep, steadying breaths and stared at where Allura’s fingers were pulling the scrap of fabric down over Romelle’s thighs, showing the tuft of hair between. She was soaked, and as she stepped out of her panties Allura pushed at Romelle’s thighs to plant her feet wide apart, then returned to petting their pet and pulling at the damp curls at her entrance.

“Look at her, Shiro,” Allura whispered. “Doesn’t she just look delicious?”

He nodded, mouth open and tongue playing idly across his teeth. God, he wanted to taste her. Allura’s fingers pulled idly at Romelle’s cunt lips, spreading them lewdly wide for him, showing the pink inside. He looked to the side and caught Allura gazing at him soft-eyed, captivated in _his_ reaction. He grinned, and she smiled warmly back at him.

“Come on down, ‘Mel,” Allura called, and shuffled out of the way as the other girl dropped to her knees between Shiro’s. Allura pulled her back so she was on hands and knees, and Romelle looked back at her questioningly. “Like we talked about, baby,” Allura said reassuringly. “I’ll be right back here.”

Romelle turned her attention to Shiro’s cock, flicking a shy glance up to his eyes before leaning in to lick it where it lay against his thigh, shaft to tip. She giggled at the way it twitched under her tongue. She gave it a second lick, then a third, and then took the head in her mouth, sliding halfway down and pulling it across to center. He was rapidly getting up to full hardness.

Romelle moaned happily at the taste of his cock, sending shivers through Shiro at the humming sensation. Back up and down she went, never more than halfway, and swirled her tongue around the head as her hands stayed firmly planted on the floor. Behind her, Allura was laying out a comforter on the hard floor, and pushing a pillow under Romelle’s knees as she continued to suck and lick at Shiro’s hardness.

“Come on, baby, go deeper down,” he urged her, and Allura immediately stood up. Stepping around to behind Shiro, she took something off the bookshelf, and then put a hand on his shoulder as she brought the ball gag around to where he could see it. “Open up, darling.”

Shiro shook his head violently. “No. Hell no.” No way was that thing going in his mouth. Not when Allura had already teased him so much tonight.

“No?” she said, sounding amused. Then, in a sing-song voice, Allura said “Ro-me-elle! You remember what we talked about, sweetie?”

Romelle sucked at the head of Shiro’s cock once more, and then pulled off, nodding to Allura and smiling. She brought a hand up and began brushing against him with a feather-light touch, just the tips of her fingers, and then breathed hotly on his cock. Shiro groaned. This was even worse than before!

Allura leaned in close to his ear. “Here’s the deal, my beautiful blushing boyfriend. You bite down on this… you bite down on your pride… and I’ll let gorgeous down there do exactly what she’s been waiting and wanting to do all evening.” She blew into his ear, chuckling softly at the jerk of his head, then continued. “You don’t suck it up? You don’t get sucked off. Sound good?”

Allura bit at his earlobe then, pulling and _mmm_ -ing hungrily as her hands rubbed over his chest, pulling at his pecs much as she’d pulled at Romelle’s breasts just a minute earlier, and Shiro groaned in frustration. Letting out an irritated huff, he tilted his head back and opened his mouth.

Allura squealed in delight. “Great! Thank you _so_ much, lovely.” She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, then laid the ball carefully in his mouth, folding the strap together behind his head. He felt the snap _click_ together and immediately shook his head in dislike, feeling the constriction reach around to the back of his neck. Allura came around to his side and went to her knees, taking his face in her hands.

She looked him in the eyes, and he saw the delight there at his predicament. “I love you, Shiro.” Shiro rolled his eyes, and Allura giggled, kissing him as deeply as she was able around the gag. He could flex his jaw enough to separate his teeth from it slightly, but he wasn’t really able to kiss back, just grunt in annoyance as Allura bit at his lip, tugging on it and then licking at his tongue as he strained to participate. She laughed as his head moved, and he realized to his horror that eventually, he was going to start drooling past the gag.

At some sign from Allura, Romelle started suckling at his cock again, and Shiro moaned loudly around the gag as the warm wetness enveloped the head. Sucking and overstimulating him for a moment, Romelle brought up both hands as she went deeper down - deeper, and Shiro’s eyes rolled back as he felt her take him into her throat, muscles spasming. Pulling off and gasping, her hand now stroked Shiro up and down, pulling firmly through the spit that now lubricated him.

Romelle took him into her mouth again, not as far down this time but supplementing that amazing friction with her hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Moving smoothly in tandem, his entire shaft was stimulated, and Shiro relaxed into the chair. He felt like he was floating, and couldn’t believe how much he’d missed their eager partner joining them for playtime.

Her hands were petting frantically at the base of his cock to keep touching him all the way down, and Shiro groaned and tossed his head back and forth at how much she wanted it, _needed_ it. He’d died and gone to heaven. That was the only explanation.

Allura was behind Romelle again, hugging tight to her back as both arms wrapped around her waist and down to her cunt, obscured from Shiro by Romelle’s mouth - _god, her mouth._ Obviously Allura was doing for Romelle as much or more as Romelle was doing for Shiro, as her squeaks, gasps, and shivery moans escaped out of her mouth alongside Shiro’s cock. Wet _shlick_ ing noises came from down below, and Shiro imagined the sight of Allura plunging two fingers - three, deep into Romelle’s gorgeous glistening cunt, over and over again, spreading her wide as she rubbed hard over her clit and brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

Down and up and back down again her sucking, hot, wet, hungry mouth went on Shiro’s cock, making him ache so fiercely, so good. Her small hand pulling just outside her lips, gripping down around him at the bottom of his cock, and the other one holding onto his thigh just to the side, thumb playing with the short-shaved hair of his groin and providing just one more counterpoint of pleasure. He groaned again as Romelle took him into her throat, bobbing so slightly up and down, and he felt her throat flex. Up. Down. Up. Down. Shiro’s head was spinning, and he felt himself fast approaching his climax as Romelle fucked her throat onto his cock, the hottest, softest thing he’d ever fucking felt, and he was about to _cum_ -

And then her mouth pulled off of him completely.

Shiro was left gasping, throbbing, hanging on the edge, cock bouncing with each breath of his sucking lungs and giving desperate little jerks as if begging the cum to surge up from his balls and out onto the gorgeous, pathetic little slut before him.

Allura hauled Romelle back to the balls of her feet, kneeling on the floor and leaning back to provide Shiro the view of Romelle spread out, cunt wide and dripping onto the floor. Allura gathered Romelle’s hair in a bunch in her fist, and the other tweaked her breasts, rolling each nipple in her fingers before snaking down to rub hard at her plaything’s cunt again. Romelle moaned, sharp and hard, and Shiro could feel his own heart beat fast in his cock as his blood sang in his veins.

“Look how fucking beautiful she is, Shiro,” Allura hissed. “So fucking messy from sucking your cock, the way it’s meant to be sucked, the way she dreams about.” Romelle’s mouth fell open in a smile, and Allura’s right hand came up to feed her her own cunt-drippings. She sucked hungrily on Allura’s fingers, licking at the clear girl-cum that covered them. “She’s about to come, Shiro, from us, from both of us, and all for you. Watch how fucking beautiful she is when she comes.”

Allura shoved Romelle forward, legs spread even wider, and her hand returned to Romelle’s cunt to rub faster, harder. Romelle’s moans rose, louder and higher, and Allura pulled her head back by the fistful of hair she held, licking across her neck and sucking hard and hungry, leaving one mark, then another. Shiro’s heart beat even faster, and he strained forward as he saw the muscles ripple across Romelle’s abdomen as Allura’s fingers plunged into her once - twice -

She came hard, legs shaking and hands grasping hard at Allura’s toned thighs behind her, and wailed at the ceiling. Allura kept rubbing at her, carrying through the throes of her orgasm as she cried out in ecstasy. Then slower as her cunt continued to clench and relax and the aftershocks sent shivers down through her whole body. Slowly she relaxed.

Allura’s mouth came off of her neck, and Shiro stared in amazement at the three new, deep angry purple marks Allura’s mouth had made alongside the two from earlier. Those were going to show in the morning. Romelle turned and hungrily captured Allura’s lips with her own, and Allura brought her hands up, one to cup the back of her neck and the other to brush her own hair back and away from their faces.

Breaking the kiss, Allura turned to Shiro. “Oh, you still haven’t come yet, have you?” She pouted in mock sympathy. “Well, you’re just going to have to wait a bit more.” Pulling Romelle over to the folded comforter on the floor, she turned back to flash a quick smile at him. “It’s a bit of a girls’ night!”

Shiro had to resist the temptation to try to spit out cutting words past the gag, and shook his head. He’d been _so close!_

With a little maneuvering, Romelle got down on her hands and knees, and seemingly out of nowhere, Allura produced a large, double-ended blue dildo. Shiro’s eyes widened as she waved it around a little, silicone end wobbling in the air. Allura snickered at his expression.

“I just got this one,” she explained. “I thought we’d have some more fun with even more new toys.” At that, she spanked Romelle sharply, eliciting a yelp followed by a breathy laugh. “You should have seen the sword fight we had with this one and it’s friend when I found it, Shiro.”

Spitting on the end and running her hand up and down to quickly coat it, Allura lowered the end to trace over Romelle’s ass. Romelle arched her back and wiggled enticingly, causing Allura to smile. Shifting her grip, she used one hand to spread Romelle open and the other to push the long, slippery shaft of the dildo into her.

Romelle groaned in discomfort at the size for a moment, then her muscles relaxed as she became accustomed to it. Her breathing remained quick and shallow, eyes fluttering half closed as Allura slowly fed the silicone cock deeper inside her. Then Allura hooked her thumbs into her own panties. Wiggling her ass, she smiled at shiro as she slid them off, shimmying them down over her knees. The garter belt she was wearing stood out fantastically against her brown skin, and Shiro found himself salivating around the black rubber ball gag.

“I’ve been wet all afternoon,” she said quietly, running her fingers over and through her pussy lips. “Waiting for this.”

Getting down on her knees facing opposite Romelle, Allura lifted a leg to balance on one knee and reached down below herself, slowly leaning back as the other end of the blue dildo fetched up against her cunt. She let out a little hum of satisfaction at the stretch, glancing over at Shiro through lidded eyes.

She tilted her head at him. “Not as good as yours, but you’re tied up so I have to get my fun somewhere.” Allura winked. The threatening rumble his throat makes caused Romelle to whine with need and shiver, and Shiro could have sworn he saw her cunt twitch at the sound. His cock still throbbed, bouncing wetly off his muscled thigh.

Slowly, Romelle and Allura backed up into each other, groaning in unison as the pressure forced more and more of the long dildo into their bodies. Allura reached down to tease her fingertips around both of their clits, and Romelle pushed back even further, mashing their wet lips together. She panted wetly as her body tremored, hands in fists on the comforter beneath them.

“Oh, shit,” gasped Allura. “I almost forgot your present, sweetie, can you-?”

“Uh-huh,” Romelle mewled. She reached off to the side and pulled out a ball-gag nearly identical to Shiro’s - he realized Allura must have put a box of toys there when Romelle had started working his cock. One-handed, she bit down on the black rubber ball and pulled the strap around the back of her head, snapping it together and pulling her hair through to cover it. Shiro saw her working her lips and jaw around it, and knew that Romelle was trying to get her spit reflex going, wanting her saliva to spill out around the gag and make her even more of a messy, drooly little slut than she already was.

At Allura’s urging, Romelle put her right leg up, exposing herself to Shiro. Between their legs he could see each of their cunts stretched lewdly around the thick plastic, lips rubbing against each other as they bounced back and forth into each other and Allura rubbed frantically at herself. Screwing up her face, she reached further under herself and _spanked_ hard at Romelle’s clit, causing a tearful cry. Allura grinned through her panting, and spanked again, landing right on Romelle’s most sensitive spot as the other girl threw her blonde head back, moaning loudly and repeatedly through her new gag. Grinding together, sweat broke out on both of their bodies, moving through and against each other in an amazingly pleasurable way.

“Fuck,” gasped Allura, “Right there, baby, right there, come play with yourself, ‘Mel,” and Romelle brought a hand back, balancing on the other trembling fist as she rubbed desperately at herself.

Allura’s panting breaths containing just a hint of high-pitched whine, while Romelle’s had never pretended to be anything else. Both of their faces were screwed up in concentration, Allura’s borne down almost as if she was angry or in pain while Romelle’s lips parted and eyebrows drew up and together in a desperate appeal and prayer. Her high-pitched gasps and moans came distorted around the gag as drops of wetness fell from both her sets of lips simultaneously. Allura was breathing like she was running a marathon, hard quick pants as her stomach seized, and Shiro knew she was close.

She thrust back harder against Romelle, again and again and again, banging ass to ass and feeling the ridged blue surface of the thick cock slide into her over and over again. Fumbling blindly as she threw herself back, she gripped Romelle’s hand, stilling it’s movement, and interlaced their fingers, rubbing herself desperately over her own wrist and grinding into Romelle’s fingers, and her mouth opened in a hoarse shout as she clenched and shook.

Her movement had been brought to a standstill, and Romelle took it on herself to rock slowly forward and back, eliciting contented humming moans from Allura as the pressure forced the little bumps in the dildo to move back and forth over her sensitive insides. Allura squeezed Romelle’s hand, then let go and slowly, ever-so-slowly slid forward and off the blue dildo, leaving it drooping slightly from Romelle’s cunt. She lay there for a moment, taking deep breaths, then rolled over and sat up.

Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle muffledly at the state of her hair. It had come all down in front of her face and Allura had to comb it out of her face in order to favor him with a wry smirk.

Helping to remove Romelle from the dildo, Allura helped her to her feet, taking Romelle’s face in her hands and kissing her in much the same way she’d kissed Shiro. She cupped Romelle’s face in her hands and kissed all over her mouth and cheeks, while Romelle’s hands traced along Allura’s arms to hold her closer as she moaned in hopeless adoration.

Slowly, slowly, Allura drew closer to Shiro, bringing Romelle with her to kneel again at Shiro’s feet. “Looks like you’ve been neglected long enough,” she remarked quietly. “Time to get this little guy taken care of, don’t you think?” She smiled at his raised eyebrow. Spitting in her hand, she took hold of his cock, only half-hard now despite the amazing show that had been put on for him. Stroking him slowly and spreading it evenly over the surface of his shaft, she smiled warmly up at him while stroking at Romelle’s hair. Once he was glistening wet again, Allura shifted out of the way to let Romelle resume her earlier spot.

Grabbing the vibrator from before off the floor and quickly wiping it off on her thigh, Allura nodded with raised eyebrows to Romelle. “Go for it, little princess. Make him feel just how happy you are.” Some of the devious light from earlier had returned to her eyes, and Shiro’s smile dropped as Romelle’s hands began to tug at him and her mouth, still filled with that _fucking gag,_ descended toward his cock. “Wuh bah heh ‘ag?” he tried to say, and Allura grinned delightedly at him.

“What, this?,” she asked innocently, running a finger along inside the strap of Romelle’s gag. “Oh, I think we’ll leave this on for now. Give her a chance to work hard to show you _just how special_ you really are to her.” She met Shiro’s eyes, and bit her lip excitedly when she saw the helpless rage there. “Don’t you agree?”

His murderous growl provoked a squeak from Romelle as her lips and the smooth rubber moved wetly against the head of his cock, and Allura laughed with relish. She had moved around behind Romelle again, and was teasing the head of the vibrator around below her stomach, pressing down above where her g-spot would be. Romelle moved her hips excitedly in response, and tossed her head before going back in to slurp as best she could at Shiro’s aching length.

“Just do the best you can to get him off, lovely,” Allura murmured, staring at the place Romelle’s mouth met Shiro’s crotch. “Rub your soft, pretty lips against his hard, _aching_ cock. He must be in such need of some sweet attention after all this time, mustn’t he?” She looked up to see Shiro glaring daggers at her, and grinned wider than he’d ever seen her before, mouth open and eyes dancing with fiendish glee. Her hand rested gently on the back of Romelle’s head, guiding her up and down while the other played idly at her cunt, stroking feather-light touches along her lips and in circles around her clit to keep herself dripping.

Allura had obviously given Romelle clear instructions on exactly how she could touch him, as her hands squeezed tightly around the base of his shaft and stroked at the skin just behind his sac but never pulled up and down the way he needed them to. Meanwhile, her lips and cheek ran again and again over the head of his cock, rubbing up against the sensitive ridge as Shiro felt the muscles in his core begin to tremor.

“O-el,” he said thickly around the gag, trying to enunciate as clearly as he could. “Mo. Mo, pu’ ans hi’uh.”

Allura shook her head, and Romelle all but ignored him. “She’s doing exactly as she’s told, Shiro.” Allura’s voice dropped to a playful whisper. “Just let it happen!”

His panic mounted. He couldn’t cum like this! It would be a disaster, left to throb hopelessly and helplessly in the air, in agony as his cum spurted weakly over himself. But Romelle was more and more enthusiastic below him as Allura played with her tits and pressed the vibrator more firmly into her cunt, clearly working up to another orgasm of her own, and she wasn’t going to stop.

Chest heaving, wrists and ankles straining against the ropes that bound him to the chair, Shiro felt it coming on. The pressure building inside of him, inexorable. Unstoppable. His mouth worked against the gag and he felt spit dripping onto his chest, falling off his lip and running down to his stomach. The slow clench of muscles in his abdomen and pelvis, past the point of no return. Romelle clearly registered the change in his breathing, his desperate, helpless moans, and worked her hands, her lips, faster, eagerly stroking at him and kissing the tip of his cock while Allura ground the vibrator into her cunt. Shiro bucked his hips the tiny bit the chair allowed, once - twice -

The first spurt came alongside a roar muffled by the gag, and Romelle gasped and came at the same time, clit overstimulated and tipping her over the edge as Shiro covered the lower half of her face with pearly cum. Even without being jerked off properly, the hours of teasing had had him spilling so much of himself. Nowhere near as satisfying as in a cunt or mouth or even with the proper touch of a hand, but his head still jerked back and forth, bouncing off Romelle’s taut lips and anointing her lips, her nose and across her left cheek.

His hips rocked back and forth as Allura smiled and reached up to run a finger along his weakly jolting length, prompting him to jerk and twitch away, oversensitive. Now, leaking a last few long, stringy drops, he thought that Romelle looked beautiful, cum-drunk, with her lips and the black ball gag running wet with him.

His head lolled and he took deep breaths as Allura pulled Romelle back into the circle of her legs where she was sitting on the floor, cooing and crooning to her and kissing her forehead and nose. Shiro watched as his girlfriend - his wonderful, beautiful girlfriend - licked his cum up off their little plaything, cleaning her face like a cat, and gently unbuckling the clasp on the back of the ball gag to remove it from Romelle’s mouth.

“You’ve been so good all evening, love, you did so well. You must have been so lonely in your room waiting for me to come take care of you, but you were so good!”

Kissing her on what was undoubtedly a sore jaw, Allura stroked her hair and cradled her neck in her other hand. She looked exhausted, poor thing, Shiro thought, poor pretty little thing, after sitting alone tied up and writhing in stimulation for two hours, then coming twice over while performing all the while for them. But she had a smile on her face, and her tired eyes were full of happiness.

After a few minutes of Allura whispering praise and affection to Romelle, she slowly stood the two of them up and guided her over to Shiro. Allura unbuckled the gag from his mouth, and he pushed it out slowly, stretching and working his jaw to lessen the strain as she ruffled his hair affectionately.

Romelle leaned over to kiss him, and he returned it warmly, stretching up as far as he was able in his chair. “Night, Shiro,” she whispered, rubbing her eyes as she stood back up. “Goodnight, Romelle,” he returned with a smile.

Allura held up a finger in a _wait-one-minute_ gesture, and Shiro watched as she walked Romelle over to the pile of cushions and pillows on the absurdly thick plush rug that she and Shiro used as their tv-corner.

Romelle settled in, curled up so very small, and her eyes were slits by the time Allura had retrieved a fuzzy blanket to lay atop her. After tucking in the edges, Allura sat down next to her, stroking her hair and down her back and whispering comforting things.

As he sat there, waiting, Shiro heard the heating system come on, blowing warm air across his calves from the vent behind him. _That might have been nice when we were all screaming our lungs out to cum,_ he thought wryly. It had just gone midnight, if no one had changed the heating schedule. Lance was usually still up by now.

Allura had stood up quietly and was walking over to him, and he looked at her with a smile on his face, shaking his head. “How did you like that?” she asked softly, kneeling to begin working on untying the rope holding his feet to the chair.

“I’m going to kill you once I get out of here,” Shiro said, chest shaking with silent laughter. “But seeing the two of you together on the floor like that? That was… I’m going to be dreaming about that for a while.”

“Well lucky for you you’ve got the both of us around so much,” Allura returned. Her face twisted into a frown. “Probably shouldn’t tie her up with a vibe for so long again though. At least not soon. I think her leg had gone numb when I went back to untie her.”

“I’m sure you did fine.” Shiro said. “And I think we’ve proven we don’t have to tie up our toys to have fun.” Allura rolled her eyes. She tugged loose the last of the rope around his left foot, and he stretched out his leg. Allura pressed a quick kiss to his knee, glancing up with a smile to meet his eyes.

“So how was the walk?” asked Shiro. Allura’s eyes lit up.

“It was so exciting! I dropped my shirt in the laundry chute just outside, and my heart was going so fast. Lance had his music playing, and Hunk was still in the kitchen, but when I got ‘Mel and we were coming back Keith almost caught us! I had to push her around a corner and she was practically begging me to start touching her while he was walking past.” She started to work on his right leg, picking apart knots that had been pulled tight by his movements.

Shiro watched her with a small smile on his face. “That sounds pretty fun.” They sat in silence for a moment. “Is that something you’d want to try?”

Allura’s head snapped up. “What, _Keith?_ ” Shiro laughed.

“No, no. Exhibitionism. More public stuff, where we might be caught.”

Allura paused to consider that, tilting her head to the side and chewing on her lip. “I don’t know…”

“You’re worried we might actually be caught, aren’t you?”

She sighed. “Yes, it’s… it’s one thing to have the team _hear_ us having sex…” Her eyes went back to his, and she corrected herself with a grin, “Amazing, mind-blowing sex. But it’s another thing to have them see it. Hot as you are-”

“Hot as _we_ are,” Shiro broke in.

“I wouldn’t want them to see us like that.”

Shiro thought for a second. “I’m sure we can figure something out. It’s been a while since we made out in a closet. You want to try taking it further?”

Allura glanced down at his soft length. “That seems pretty ambitious at the moment.” He snorted.

“We could always try showing off for our little plaything,” Allura suggested softly. “I don’t think she’d say no to that.”

“I don’t think she’d say no to anything,” Shiro agreed. “Not if it was coming from us.”

Allura finished with his right leg, and as he shook out his foot she climbed onto his lap. She looked into his eyes, hands on his shoulders.

“I love you.” she whispered.

Shiro leaned forward to capture her lips with his, and they shared a deep kiss before he pulled away. “I love you too.”

Allura bit her lip. “Thank you for doing this. I know I sprang it on you. It was just… it’s nice, being so in command. It makes me feel powerful.” Shiro smiled.

“For you, anything. I won’t say any _time_ , but. Yeah. Anything. And by the way, you’re powerful all the time.”

She smiled, and looked over at Romelle, long gone into sleep in her nest of pillows. “This is a great little something we have here.”

Shiro nuzzled his face against her neck. “It really is,” he murmured against her skin.

They were quiet for a time, Shiro’s head resting on Allura’s chest. Eventually, he straightened up, and stretched his neck, leaning his head from side to side. “Do you think you could untie the rest of me?” he asked. “You know it’s rude not to finish what you’ve started.” They laughed together as Allura slid off of him, going to work on his wrists tied to the back legs of the chair.

“Would you maybe be up for another round?” she asked behind him. “One with your hands a little more free?”

Shiro looked down, considering. At just the thought, his cock swelled a little, lolling to the side even as he watched. “I think I can make that happen,” he said, an undercurrent of amusement in his voice. Today was a _good_ day.

Allura pressed her lips to his ear so that her hot breath raised the hair on his neck. “Then come and fuck me, champion.”

He snaps, and the rope does too, moving in a whirl as his arms pull the ropes through the last slipknot holding him down to the chair. Grabbing Allura by the arms, Shiro kissed her hungrily, dragging his teeth across her lower lip. Now that he could stand up he towered over her, holding her tight against him as her head tilted back.

He looked to the other end of the room and stepped away from her, glancing at where Romelle was still curled up in a ball, apparently sound asleep. “Fucking come here,” he said, throwing himself on the bed. “We don’t have all night.”

Allura laughed and bit her lip, looking delightfully anticipatory. “And what exactly do you have planned for me, Black Paladin?”

“A night you won’t ever fucking forget,” Shiro said seriously, and grabbed her as she jumped onto the bed, pulling her up to sit over his face. Instantly, her hands grabbed his hair as his lips and tongue went to work on her, devouring her.

“Oh, fuck! Sh-Shiro, god - keep fucking doing that!”

He growled hungrily underneath her, hands gripping tight behind her, holding her down on his mouth as he immediately went for her clit, sucking and pulling where she felt it most. Fuck, she was going to come again, in no time at all if he kept that up.

His hands squeezed tight at her ass, holding each cheek and spreading her open as his nose pushed through her soaking wet curls. His tongue traced shapes through her, flicking hard and fast and demanding, and she felt the stirrings of another orgasm begin to rise inside her.

“Fuck, Shiro, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” She was riding him, riding his face, hard and desperate. She ground down hard, pushing his nose and lips and chin back and forth over her clit and through her lips, feeling the hard ridges roughly tug her closer and closer to her edge. Then he grabs her, holding her in place, and she feels his teeth come out, grazing over her clit, and she comes with a drawn-out wail, legs shaking in place as he continues to eat her out so good, so fucking good.

She still feels like she’s gripping a live wire when he flips her over to push himself on top of her, both of them gasping - her from having just cum her brains out, and him from nearly being drowned during it. “You almost squirted that time, didn’t you?” Shiro grinned, chest heaving. “I fucking love you.”

“I love fucking you,” she murmurs throatily back, and his eyes brighten with the biggest, best smile she’s ever seen.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet, little miss misbehave,” he told her roughly, with mischief in his voice. “I still plan to fuck you six ways to Sunday and I’ve got a dick with just the same plan.”

Allura looked down to where Shiro was once again hard and ready to go. “Sounds like someone I should meet,” she quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe you should introduce me?”

He laughed down at her, lining up his hips to push in. His hair tickled her cheek as he looked down. “You’re such a dork.”

“I’m your dork,” she whispered, and then he’s pushing into her, and he’s groaning, and she’s moaning right back and oh _fuck_ but that feels good!

“You feel fucking amazing,” she tells him, and he agrees. Rolling his hips back and forth, he pushed into her, an inch at a time, and she’s about to tell him to speed it up when he shoves all the way inside of her, and her breath catches, eyes rolling up in her head. Their eyes meet and she sees that he’s wearing the biggest grin, and now Shiro knows he’s got her - finally paying back just a little of the teasing he’s been going through all night. Waiting for just the right moment, looking for that little spark of mouthiness that comes into her eyes before her lips move, then fucking down into her.

“Time we got a move on, isn’t it?” he asked, pulling up her feet to rest on his shoulders, bending her right in half to plow down in deep. She groans at the sensation, at the _weight_ of him on her, and agrees faintly, each thrust jolting the breath out of her in a moaning cycle of “Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh,” that’s music to his ears.

It seems strange that he’s so full of energy now, bouncing off the bed to fuck her into the mattress while Allura feels like she’s sinking into a sauna of the hottest waters in existence, each stroke of his cock the most pleasurable thing she’s ever experienced.

But then he drops her legs to the side, and she half rolls over and her eyes pop open wide as the head of his cock drags over her g-spot. “Oh, fuck,” she cursed under her breath. She was definitely awake now.

“That do it for you?” Shiro grinned, adjusting his angle to bang more forcibly against the front of her soft, hot, wet wall. He must have seen her eyes falling closed and deliberately changed it up. Now each thrust was a jolt of lightning inside her, sending shocks through here, and gods above but she was going to cum again if he kept that up.

Shiro realized this was exactly what she wanted. Teasing him so long today, ruining his last ejaculation only to get him hard again here and now - she wanted him to dominate her, fuck her into the bed until she comes, and then keep going, while their little sub slept damp-faced and -legged in the corner of the room.

No fucking problem.

Shiro was hammering away above her, the firm give of her soft, muscled ass amazing against the slap of his hips. Allura clutched at the sheets and moaned, looking up at him in amazement as he fucked deeper and harder. Her eyes fixed on his as she opened her mouth in a silent shout, and he fell down forward to put a hand at her throat, gripping hard and cutting off her breath as she gasped emptily, shuddered violently, and climaxed hard on his cock.

He continued pounding into her, feeling every clench and flutter of her walls as he moved, her legs writhing frantically and cunt quivering around him. A gush of hot wetness spurted out from alongside his cock, and he reveled in it, loving knowing that she squirted only when she felt so intensely, was fucked just so deep. He kept going until her hand came up to smack urgently at his, and he loosened his grip and slowed his pace, stopping with his head just inside her.

Shiro hungrily took in the sight of Allura’s dark skin flushed with red, eyes running with tears. She gazed up at him with adoration, mouth open and panting. A stray spasm racked her leg, and he laughed, taking it in his hands to stretch out the offending muscle. She hummed in appreciation.

Another few minutes and he’d be gone as well. Best to give her a breather, so he could enjoy this just a little more.

“Are you doing alright?” he asked her. She merely turned her face up to his, eyes closed, letting her exhausted, beaming smile speak for itself. He laughed. “All right.” Sweat was dripping off him in the now too-hot room, mingling with Allura’s clear ejaculation in the large damp spot on the mattress.

Allura slowly turned herself over, Shiro’s cock slipping out of her as she scrambled onto her hands and knees. “Come on, gorgeous,” she breathed, locking eyes with him over her shoulder. “Come and fuck me and cum inside of me.”

No need to tell him twice.

Shiro pushed himself back inside of her, Allura’s delicious, soaking cunt hungry for his cock. He obliged, sliding all the way down and in, slowly, but speeding up until he was again hammering into her and gripping hard bruises into her hips with his fingers as hers grasped at the bedsheets. She grabbed a pillow and bit down on it as he brought a leg forward to get more leverage, pistoning down, feeling her cunt flex and grip around him again.

Allura pushed her hands out against the headboard and trembled under the weight of him behind and on top of her, each thrust grinding the head against her g-spot. Shiro reached out a hand to grab her by the hair, pulling her mouth out of the bed to hear her cries, “Oh! Ah - fuck, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro!”

With a fist full of her hair and her cunt gripping him so fucking deliciously as he pounded in against her again and again, he felt his balls contract and knew that it was coming. That he was fucking the most perfect, amazing, hottest woman alive and was about to fill her with his cum, and he was almost there-!

And then she soaked around him again, clenching and quivering and moaning long and low loud, as he thrust in once, twice, three times and coated her insides with pulse after pulse after pulse of cum. Moaning together with each push in unison, they collapsed down to lay on the bed together, separating and letting the mix of their cum gush out onto the already sweat- and cum-soaked bed. Shiro collapsed onto his back, Allura still groaning her fulfilled contentment into the bed beside him.

His hand reached down to trace through the sweat on her back and grip hard at her ass, pulling the cheeks apart to get a glimpse of the cum still trickling running out of her. Grinning exhaustedly, he rolled over to press a kiss to Allura’s sweaty forehead, heart happy and full at the smile that comes onto her face when he does.

When they finally mustered the strength to get up out of the bed and give themselves a perfunctory wipedown, Shiro decided that they couldn’t sleep in the bed as it was. There was no real way to avoid the large damp spot they’d left on the mattress.

It was Allura’s idea to pull pillows onto the floor to join Romelle. Moving slowly and quietly so as to not wake her up - though how she’d slept through their second round Shiro had no clue - the two of them managed to create enough of a nest to support all three of them with pillows and comforters. Shiro stroked Romelle’s hair as she murmured in confusion at her sleep being disturbed, watching Allura pull the last blanket into place. Each of them shifted in place to get comfortable; Romelle ended up with her head laid on Allura’s chest, and Shiro on his stomach stretched out wide across the floor, Allura’s legs crooked over his.

The next morning when Lance comes to wake them up, only the bare amount of blankets cover their sensitive parts to hide the evidence of the previous night.

“Some sleepover, huh?” Lance surveyed the room, where not a single pillow had been left unscathed. He chuckled. “Did you guys even finish the movie, or did you pass out before then?”

Allura blinked owlishly at him as Romelle and Shiro stirred. “We had a pretty fun night.”

Then Romelle sat up and stretched, eyes scrunched shut, and the blanket fell off her topless torso, showing her naked breasts and the deep, dark red hickeys littering her neck. Lance’s jaw dropped. Allura’s movement pulled the comforter from Shiro, laying naked face-down on the floor with his head tucked in the crook of his arm, and Lance’s eyes popped out at the sight of Romelle’s breasts and Shiro’s muscular, naked ass.

“See you at breakfast, Lance,” Allura said, Cheshire grin spreading across her face with a proud smirk.

“What time is it?” Shiro yawned, scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Time for another round, if you ask me,” said Allura, and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I wrote this all in one day, and it's the longest thing I've ever written. By like, three times. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Very little editing was done, but I'm fairly happy with it and happy that it got done at all!
> 
> I was trying to write other fic, but this was clamoring to be written. FYI, writing in Comic Sans really does improve your productivity by about a thousand percent.
> 
> This is my first posting here so I would LOVE if I could get any sort of comments/criticism/feedback. Love you!!!


End file.
